Barbossa's Return
by Ahm-Shere48
Summary: When Jack finds a mysterious Ransome note for Will and Elizabeths daughter they leave for Tortuga immediatly.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Disney does. ( This is my first fanfic so I know it isn't that good because Im just figuring out the site and everything. But please comment on this! Thanks!  
  
"And do ya remember the time when ya stole one o' the pieces of the Aztec Treasure Jack? That was absolutely brilliant! And after that ya battled Barbossa, and when he stabbed you it didn't do nothin, cuz you were immortal, jus' like the rest of em'!" Will Turner with his wife Elizabeth and 7 year old daughter Emily sat in the dimly lit Dining Quarters of the Black Pearl.  
  
Jack who was sitting across the table, stroked his beard thinking, "Aye, I do, I do mate. Those were good times. Too bad now that I have me ship back, there's no more adventure left on these seven seas for me and my crew."  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, if you and my father used to go on these marvelous adventures and fight evil pirates...then how come he isn't a member of your crew anymore?" Emily asked speaking for the first time that evening.  
  
Jack smiled and leaned forward, "Well first of all, its Captain Jack Sparrow," some thing's never change, "and secondly, your father was never a part of me crew, he just..." He could see Elizabeth giving him a dirty look. He leaned back away from the table again.  
  
"Jack...you know how much we discourage talking about this subject." She was referring no doubt to the subject of Will, and his once wanting to be a pirate. Though she encouraged him just before they were married, it never fully fell through and after Emily was born, they both tried to not think about it again.  
  
Will and Elizabeth had gotten married only 6 months after they had pledged their love to each other in front of the entire British Navy and Elizabeth's father. And surprise, surprise, only 10 months after that, Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Emily Marie Turner.  
  
Jack soon returned to Port Royal, after he had bought off the price on his head. He looked up Will and Elizabeth and they had kept in touch ever since. And now, on yet another one of his visits to the Port, they were on his ship having dinner. Although this time, Elizabeth was not being threatened by the rogue pirate, Captain Barbossa.  
  
After the dinner was over and after they had talked and drank their fill of Rum, the Turners stood up and thanked Jack for his hospitality and for the great food.  
  
"Aye, its no trouble at all mate. The pleasure is all mine. Now, before you leave Will...I'll be needin' to talk to ye real quick like, ya savvy?" Jack put his hands together and made a quick bow.  
  
Elizabeth shot Will a look, although she liked Jack, she was always  
worried that he would come back and whisk Jack off on some piratey  
adventure again. She didn't want to lose him to The Black Pearl and  
the scurvy pirates who crewed it. But in any case, she was worried for  
her own well being as well as Emily's too, the last adventure Will was  
a part of ended up having her playing the role of 'damsel in  
distress'.  
  
She took Emily out and walked down the ramp onto the dock, then she decided she might just listen little, just so she knew what was going on in Jack's mind.  
  
"Now listen Emily, I want you to stay RIGHT here, understood?" She said placing her hands on her daughters' shoulders and looking her in the eye.  
  
She nodded. Elizabeth walked quietly but quickly back up the ramp and stood under the porthole on the side of the room.  
  
"I've been sailin these waters for about 8 years since we last parted Will and I know not every story ye hear can possibly be true. But you and I, having run into a crew of cursed ghost pirates, and me even becoming one meself, also know that no matter how big the tale be, there is always a chance it's true..." Jack removed his hat and set it on the table.  
  
"I don't understand..." Will said.  
  
"What I'm mainly tryin to tell ya mate, is that I've been hearin' about a piece o' treasure...a small statue if you will. This statue can be used to bring the dead back to life, if used properly. I also be hearin that our old friend Captain Barbossa has been reported missin' from his watery grave." Jack said.  
  
"Jack...ya can't possibly be askin' me to go gallivanting around with you again, looking for this rumored statue? And how do you think that Barbossas body could possibly still be intact today?" Will said disbelievingly.  
  
"Aye, there are ways mate... I'm just sayin, if what I'm thinkin is gonna happen happens, who d'ya think the good captain will come after?"  
  
Will reached for his hat which he had also placed on the table. After a moment he placed it on his head.  
  
"He'll come after the pirate who defeated him and his crew and sent him to his watery grave Jack...he'll come after you." Will tipped his hat and left. 


End file.
